Vows
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: A wedding, a priest, and vows that were never heard...JimxPam  complete


**A/Note:** I did this fanfiction for a friend of mine, I met four months ago and now we're good friends. She doesn't have an account, but you know who you are. I don't watch The Office, but she does. This is her favorite pairing. I do know a little and this has some things when I read in-between the lines for this pairing. This is for you. I would love to know how I did for someone who doesn't watch this show. Please enjoy! Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Office.

**Vows**

The day was here where Jim and Pam finally get hitched. The people from the office are there to celebrate the marvelous day, though they mainly came for the free cake and food. Michael on the other hand came to gloat that he got the two together.

As the bride finally came down the aisle, there was the happy man waiting at the altar. The blushing bride finally having the fated wedding, after waiting for a very long as she walked down the aisle. A smile is plastered on her lips like her future husband. Everyone watched while Pam continued on her walk.

In the close range of the bride, Jim made a bigger smile. The priest stood with the book against his chest wondering if there was a bathroom nearby, but held his breath as he saw the bride coming closer. The priest was struggling for a smile because he needed to go horribly.

Jim and Pam stood there looking at each other as the bridal music ceased. The organist stopped and walked away from the organ to rush to the bathroom. The priest watched as the organist left for the bathroom herself. As the priest watched her leave, he began to speak the vows.

The priest paused as he looked at the soon to be husband and wife. The priest smiled as the two of them looked at him for him to continue. Every person participating in the wedding thought that it was clearly strange that the priest was smiling happily. The priest put his hands to the side sighing about the nonsense that was going through his mind. He then spoke.

"Listen to what Pam and Jim want to say to each other. Please, share your vows."

They all looked shocked at the sudden suggestion. In that time sequence, Michael held back Dwight from making a comment for disturbing the priest. He then stood and said for everyone else in the audience, "I think it would be a great idea to hear Jim and Pam's vows."

As Jim and Pam were trying to recollect their thoughts on the subject, the priest left his post in the spot before they could notice that he had left. When Jim and Pam noticed that he was gone, they stood in awe of what the priest was doing.

Dwight stood from his seat looking at the couple getting married, "Hey, we all could just go eat some of the wedding cake if they don't say their vows now."

They all started at Dwight's face with disgust, and they told him to be silent. They put their attention back on the couple in the front. Jim looked at Pam, and Pam looked at Jim. The couple held onto each other's hands with comfortable warmth.

Jim began, "Pam Beesly, I have always been in love with you since the day we've met. I always knew that you were the one at the moment in time. When you smiled you made my heart skip a beat. I know should've stolen you the moment that I've met you, but I was afraid that you would deny me. I vow to you that will be by your side in life and in death. I will keep you warm at night even when it's summertime. I will do anything to keep you happy within our home," Jim took a breath to look at his soon to be wife seeing that her eyes welling up with tears, but the tears were out of happiness.

Pam smiled sweetly before speaking next. "Jim Halpert, I don't doubt that you would be able to keep me happy. I'm sorry that I neglected your feelings for the longest time. I know that I felt something back when we were friends, but I… neglected those feelings towards you. I will never neglect those feelings towards you. I will keep your heart beating with my own heart. I will keep you happy in every way I can. Without a doubt I do love you."

"And without a doubt I love you, Pam." Jim replied to her last vow.

The priest finally came back drying his hands from the restroom that had a line. He looked at the love birds and smiled. He walked back to his post to finish off the ceremony. The people watched as the priest suddenly was back at his post. The priest coughed in his hand to get the two's attention. They stared at the priest who was still smiling.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

The two smiled then kissed each other. The couples friends and family stood clapping for the happy couple. The two ran out of the chapel seeing their carriage to take them to their honeymoon. They waved to the people that came. The priest stood waving at the couple as the rice continued to fly into the air and fall right back onto the ground as the couple left from their sight.

FIN

**A/Note:** I do understand the jest of the show, but I still don't like it. Like I said this for the girl puts up with me. Please, review.


End file.
